This invention relates to a process for the conversion of hydrocarbons, and especially the dehydrogenation of dehydrogenatable hydrocarbons in the presence of a selective oxidation/dehydrogenation catalyst where steam and an oxygen-containing gas are co-feeds.
The dehydrogenation of hydrocarbons is an important commercial process. This is because of the great demand for dehydrogenated hydrocarbons as feedstocks for industrial processes. For example, dehydrogenated hydrocarbons are utilized in the manufacture of various products such as detergents, high octane gasolines, and pharmaceutical products among others. Plastics and synthetic rubbers are other products which may be produced through use of dehydrogenated hydrocarbons. One example of a specific dehydrogenation process is dehydrogenating isobutane to produce isobutylene which may then be polymerized to provide tackifying agents for adhesives, viscosity-index additives for motor oils and impactresistant and anti-oxidant additives for plastics.